Trailers of all kinds have a tongue, which is often triangular and tapers to a point, where the hitch is located. The hitch is generally made to fit over a towing ball, which is attached to a bumper or frame of a towing vehicle. The tongues of trailers of this type have a jack, which is used to lift and lower the tongue. Generally the jacks lift and lower the tongue and hitch straight up and down, so the hitch has to be positioned almost perfectly over the towing ball for the trailer to be connected to the towing vehicle. This is often a problem when the hitch and towing ball are not perfectly aligned. The user might have to reposition the towing vehicle, or try to move the trailer tongue side to side a bit. There is a need for a way to help connect the hitch and towing ball when the two are not perfectly aligned.